The Clone
by Kenobi's Girl1
Summary: General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his troops discover the most unusual of things on Kamino: a half-clone of Obi-Wan himself. *~Chapter 3 is up~*
1. Default Chapter

General Obi-Wan Kenobi was tired. His bones ached with the pain and toil of the war, and his back hurt from sitting continuously in his desk.

He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. Long were the days of a Jedi General, working at stopping the Clone War. The number of the Jedi grew smaller each day, the war affecting even those blessed with Force talents.

He got up slowly from his chair, stretching as he stood. His eyes were drawn the window, although there was nothing new to see. The rain on Kamino was ever-falling, as the entire planet was water. Personally, Obi-Wan thought that the water could be at times soothing, reminding him at times that at least something would never change. His troops, however, took to a more pessimistic view. 

A beep from his computer reminded him that he had work to do. Reports to be written about their work on Kamino. Not that it was groundbreakingly important or anything, thought Obi-Wan sarcastically.

Obi-Wan had been sent to Kamino along with 25 men to take apart the Kaminoan cloning facilities. Soon after the fateful battle on Geonosis, all of the Kaminoan clones were giving over to the Senate.

Then, one day, the Kaminoans just disappeared.

They left all off their cloning facilities behind, with even some half grown clones still being trained. The Jedi Council soon thought that perhaps the Kaminoans simply did not want to be involved in the war any longer, so they just left.

The Jedi Council then sent Obi-Wan, now a General in the Republic's army, to investigate these abandoned facilities. Anakin, no longer Obi-Wan's padawan, stayed behind with Senator Amidala on Coruscant.

//He was the lucky one.// remarked Obi-Wan to himself, sitting back down at his console. 

He re-immersed himself into his work, scanning over several holo-messages when a knock came at his door. 

"Come in." he called out.

A tall man strode in, his brown hair tussled from what Obi-Wan assumed was a quick run from the main cloning chambers.

"We've found something." the man said breathlessly.

*___________________________________________________________*

"So what am I looking at?" said Obi-Wan.

The cryptic scene in front of him was too disturbing for him to contemplate. It appeared to be a small child, frozen cryogenically.

"This," started Capt. Marshall, "is a human clone."

Obi-Wan gave him a look of annoyance. "Of course it is, but what is so important about this one?"

Capt. Marshall exchanged looks with his second-in-command, Lt. Faeral. "Uh, well, there is something quite different about this one from the rest..."

Obi-Wan waited.

"It seems to be a cross between two humans, not quite a clone, but more of an artificially grown child. There are no genetic manipulations, at lest, none that we have been able to find."

"I see." replied Obi-Wan, moving in closer to the frozen child. "But why would the Kaminoans do such a thing?"

Capt. Marshall paused a moment, seemingly regrouping his thoughts. "We think that someone ordered this child, and even picked out the parent donors."

The child's body looked so...cold. Dead almost, in the ice of his chamber. "Do we know who the parents were?" the general said, his eyes still transfixed on the child.

"Uh, well, this is the interesting thing." responded Capt. Marshall.

"And?"

"Well, the mother we couldn't identify, but the male donor, it appears, was you."

*So, would you like me to continue? The plot gets better, I promise.*


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi gaped at his officer. "Pardon me? You're saying that this is my clone?"

Capt. Marshall looked very nervous. "Well, not exactly. It would be more accurate to call him your son than a clone."

Obi-Wan just stared at him. //My son?!// he thought incredously to himself. //How the hell did this happen?// He held his breath a moment, willing himself to calm down. 

Months with the Republican army had taxed heavily on his Jedi skills, and he had to constantly be used them to keep them from deteriorating.

He cleared his throat, now calm, and looked back over at the cryogenic chamber. He could now tell, from closer inspection, that it was a young boy, no older then four. 

"You have no idea how this happened? Why they chose me as his... father?" he asked, his gaze moving back and forth between the captain and Lt. Faeral. 

Lt. Faeral answered for his clearly uncomfortable superior. "As we stated before, we could find no information pertaining to why this child was created and for whom. We have also discovered several thousand, and coded, documents in the main database relating to the specific clones. It will take us a while to go through them though."

General Kenobi let his eyes roam, soon settling on a nearby window. The ever-present rain comforted him again, and let him know that it would be alright.

"It is safe to remove him from stasis?" he asked, addressing Lt. Faeral.

"Yes, but he would require several days in a bacta tank to readjust to warmth and unfiltered oxygen again. His body would also have to readjust to solid food."

"Very well." replied Obi-Wan, "Remove him from the chamber. Get Medic T'Hia and a team to help you. I'll be in my office.

*____________________________________________________*

He needed sleep. He craved it. Even his desk appeared to him as a comfortable place to rest his head.

Unfortunately for him, he could not take that sleep, no matter how much he longed for it. 

He was expected a response to a holo-message that he had sent to the Council, asking for their advice in his current situation. He knew that they were very busy in this time of war, but he did not want to miss the message when it came in. 

So he waited.

Finally, about two hours into his vigil at his computer, a beep alerted him to new message. He eagerly opened it, and found it was from Jedi Master Adi Gailla.

Her clear voice ran out through his computer's speakers. Her voice offered comfort, somehow appealing to him on his emotional level. 

He listened to her message in full, then turned it off and sat back in his chair. She had informed him that the Council told him to proceed with caution, but to try and find out why someone would have created this child, and who.

The child. The young boy, with brown hair. Obi-Wan was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion for the boy, a child with no parents. Sure, Obi-Wan could be considered as his father, but his boy had grown up in this facility, nothing but a product to those around him.

Obi-Wan thought briefly for a moment about the female, the one whose genes were shared in this boy. He imagined what she looked like, and who she was.

His eyelids started to droop, and he knew he had to get some sleep. He pulled himself out of his chair, and headed back to his quarters, where his bed awaited him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Obi-Wan went first to the infirmary. He was very intrigued by this young boy, and wanted to make sure that he was all right.  
  
He pressed the door release and stepped in. He took a deep breath, and could smell the sterilness of the room, if that was even possible.  
  
"Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just the man I was looking for." A melodious female voice came at him from the air, and he looked over to find Medic T'Hia Regn.  
  
T'Hia was Correlian, hailing from the planet with whom they shared their name. Her blue eyes met his, and he smiled. T'Hia was somewhat of a character, sarcastic and full of attitude by nature. But for what she lacked in bedside manner she made up for ten fold in medical skill. Obi-Wan knew she could stand her ground to even some the Temple's most gifted healers.  
  
"Hello, 'Ia." he said, calling her by a nickname. She was one of his closest friends in the Republican Army.  
  
"Hello yourself, Obi." she replied. "You were supposed to meet me here at 09:00!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, puzzled. "Isn't it only 08:00?" he asked.  
  
"It's 12:00 right now!" she answered, exasperated.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The medic sighed. "It's all right. I know you're a busy man."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to her. "Sorry, 'Ia."  
  
"I said it was fine. And anyway, don't you want to know about your young friend here?"  
  
"Of course. Have you found out anything else about him?"  
  
She motioned him over to a nearby console, and pulled up a file on the monitor. "Not anything that major, but I did find out that he doesn't have any midi-chlorians."  
  
"Not one?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised. It was very rare to find a being without a single midi-chlorian  
  
"Nope. This kid's got no Force talent, whatsoever."  
  
Obi-Wan quietly considered, stroking his beard unknowingly. This was just getting odder and odder...  
  
"Have you found out who the mother is?"  
  
"Not yet. I am working on it, though."  
  
An awkward silence soon filled the air, like a an invisible fog. They sat like this for a few moments, until T'Hia spoke.  
  
"Would you like to see him?"  
  
*_____________________________________________________________*  
  
The young boy lay quiet on his bed, eyes shut, but not asleep. Obi-Wan could see now that he had light brown hair and pale skin. Too pale, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He said the same to T'Hia.  
  
"His body is still recovering. you have to remember, Obi-Wan, that he is still just a little boy. His body can't take as much as an adult one."  
  
"I know." Obi-Wan replied quietly. He moved closer to this small boy, a boy with whom he shared his genes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, just studying the child, finding traits of himself mirrored in the boy. He didn't even notice when T'Hia left the small room.  
  
Eyelids blinked open, and blazing color met Obi-Wan's own eyes. Dazzling blue orbs of colour bored in his own eyes, opening up a world of understanding.  
  
//Those are my eyes.// Obi-Wan thought to himself.  
  
The boy slowly sat up, leaning his back on the headboard. He said nothing, eyes always looking at Obi-Wan, trying to identify friend or foe.  
  
"Hello." Obi-Wan whispered softly, "I'm Obi-Wan."  
  
The boy just kept staring.  
  
"What's your name?" tried Obi-Wan again, this time a little louder.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Obi-Wan was puzzled. He was begin to think that maybe this little boy did not know how to speak, that maybe the Kaminoans never taught.  
  
Then he heard it.  
  
A soft whisper, like a wind through the trees.  
  
"Safe?" asked the boy, still gazing at the older man.  
  
Obi-Wan's heart seemed to stop. With that one, simple word, he knew. He knew that he had to take care of this child, no matter the cost. That he wanted to be a father to this boy, his son.  
  
"Of course." Obi-Wan replied, his voice also a bare whisper.  
  
The boy responded with a hug, wrapping his arms around the normally stoic Jedi Master. Obi-Wan returned it, and felt for the first time in a long time, home.  
*Sorry this chapter took a while, my plot bunny wouldn't come back to me.  
  
One thing I would like to say is that if my Obi-Wan doesn't seem to act like the Obi-Wan Kenobi in the movies, that is because I intend him to be different. I want to show that even Obi-Wan Kenobi can be prone to emotional outbursts.  
  
Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to tell me what you think of the story!* 


End file.
